ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan Blood
Saiyan Blood is Vegeta's theme song in Dragon Ball Z Kai. It was first played in the episode "The Moment of Truth Approaches! Goku Back in Action!", when Vegeta is powering up to attack Frieza, and is featured on the Dragon Ball Kai Song Collection CD. It was composed and arranged by Kenji Yamamoto, the lyrics are from Hiroshi Yamata, and it is sang by Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta's Japanese voice). Lyrics (Japanese) Kisama ga dare de arou to Ore ni wa kesshite kanawanai I am the prince of Saiyan Oboet'oku ga ii Donna ni uchinomesarete mo Hokori wa kesshite kudakenai I am the prince of Saiyan Ore ga NAMBAA WAN Tatakau tabi kizutsuku tabi ni Higher Tsuyokunatte yuku Sentou shuzoku sore ga ore no chi sa Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Get you down! Get you down! Tatakau tame ni umareta ze Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! Beat you down! Beat you down! Densetsu wa ima ore ni naru Negai wa hitotsu dake sa: Eien ni tatakaeru inochi I am the prince of Saiyan Uchuu o te ni Ii ki ni naru na KAKAROTTO Kisama wa kakyuu senshi da I am the prince of Saiyan KUZUdomo to ore wa chigau Konna PAWAA ja Konna SUPIIDO ja nai ze Tsuyokunatte yuku Koete miseru ze ore wa doko made mo Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Get you down! Get you down! Hijousa dake ga RUURU da ze Saiyan blood!!! Beat you down! Beat you down! Beat you down! Beat you down! Junsui na aku togisumase Ore wa ore shika koerarenai Sore ga unmei Kodoku na hoshi de kamawanai Tada hikare Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Get you down! Get you down! Ore no mae ni tachitai nara Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! Beat you down! Beat you down! Subete o sutete tatsu ga ii Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Get you down! Get you down! Tatakau tame ni umareta ze Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! Beat you down! Beat you down! Densetsu wa ima ore ni naru English Translation No matter who you are, You are no match for me at all I am the prince of (the) Saiyan(s) You'd do well to remember it No matter how badly I get knocked down, My pride will never break down I am the Prince of (the) Saiyan(s) I am Number One With every battle, with every wound, (I go) higher, I get stronger A race of fighters, that's the blood that runs through my veins Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Get you down! Get you down! I was born to fight Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! Beat you down! Beat you down! The legend will now be me I have only one wish: A life where I can fight for eternity I am the prince of (the) Saiyan(s) The universe is mine for the taking Don't get too confident, Kakarrot You are a low-level warrior I am the prince of (the) Saiyan(s) I am different from garbage like you Theres more power, Theres greater speed to be had Ill get stronger I will surpass any height Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Get you down! Get you down! Heartlessness is my only rule Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! Beat you down! Beat you down! My pure evil I will hone I have nobody to surpass but myself Its destiny I don't care if Im a lonely star Ill just shine Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Get you down! Get you down! If you want to stand before me, Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! Beat you down! Beat you down! Throw everything away and then you can stand Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Get you down! Get you down! I was born to fight Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! Beat you down! Beat you down! The legend will now be me Category:Canonical Pages Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Song Lyrics Category:Vegeta Category:Page added by Richie Cordelia